Every Man is a Damn Fool
by deeleedoll
Summary: 25 years have gone by and they still suffered, not only the three left living. All Tyler wanted to do was go home, but that is easier said then done. Please read and review :


Christmas, 2033

He knew that it would happen; Chase was never found, never declared dead in the tomes of the Covenant, so logically one would assume he was still alive and kicking somewhere. But they hadn't had any trouble from him in almost a year, so Caleb had let the matter fall to the back burner, they all had really. Pogue and Kate, Reid and himself and Sarah had finished out their senior year and had gone off to college, leaving Tyler behind to finish off his schooling at Spencer. They hadn't thought anything of it at the time, it had happened all the time, an age rift in the Covenant; some were often older than others, this time it just so happened that the age divide pitted the three strongest in college and to that point in time the youngest and weakest away from them.

And not that Tyler was weak; he wasn't at all, just not as strong. Not strong enough. To this day he still felt what had happened could have been avoided, everything could have easily been different if they hadn't overlooked the threat.

Reid had been reluctant to leave Tyler alone, they all had really but Reid was the most adamant about his about it, claiming he just felt bad leaving him behind. Caleb never really bought into that, Reid had always had some fear of change. Tyler himself didn't really seem to be all that concerned, maybe a bit upset about losing friends, but he said he would be fine. He would be moving back home, didn't feel the need to live in the dorms any longer and beside staying at home with his father was safer for all involved, because no matter how far behind them the threat of Chase Collins had appeared to be, they never had known for sure what had happened.

The academic year of 2007-2008 had started off the as well as they all could have expected; Pogue, Kate and Reid all at Boston University, while Sarah and himself were attending Harvard. They did the normal college things, went to parties, pulled all nighters, and the crappiest food imaginable. They all meet back in Ipswich every other week to check up on family, more specifically Tyler and life had seemed to be going well. Things had started to get strange then, November 27th, 2007 (he will never forget the day) three months into their first semester at college and Tyler's final year of high school. Reid began to mention dreams about pentagrams and darkness, Pogue started to see spiders, and he began to have a feeling of foreboding so strong it woke him from a dead sleep, but what they had experienced was almost nothing compared to the warnings Tyler received. None of them knew, not until _after_, exactly what their youngest might have experienced. They'd talked to his father, heard about the night terrors and the vacant looks and all the remaining Covenant members and elders had read about _it_; the pages describing the ritual had been torn from the Book of Damnation, never to spoken about again.

November 27th, 2007 Tyler Simms went missing from the grounds of Spencer Academy between the hours of 4:00 and 7:00pm. He never showed up for swim practice, and after that he never returned home; the H3 he loved so much was still in the school parking lot and all his books were in his locker- it was like the seventeen year-old had just disappeared without a trace. The local police suspected a runaway, and called off any search for the teen after six days. But they, the Covenant, knew better, it was Chase and his lackeys up to no good. They got the signs, messages, threats, and visits from the rouge Son; Chase told them his plans and they looked ceaselessly for their youngest brother for sixteen days, hoping against hope to spare Tyler the pain that was coming to him. In the end, they had failed. He, Caleb Danvers, had failed and they would forever be different.

On December 23rd, 2007 the body of Tyler Simms was found in the woods approximately 16 miles from Ipswich by a woman walking her golden retriever. The autopsy report read of starvation, torture and ritualistic killing; the police suspected a newly formed religious cult form Salem, citing the old rumors of witch craft surrounding the four founding families of the Ipswich colony. The crime was never solved, at least not publically. However they knew, Caleb Danvers, Pogue Parry and Reid Garwin all knew what had become of Tyler, what Chase had done to him, and through Tyler, them. Chase Collins had finally succeeded in destroying them; he tore them apart by taking away something that could never be brought back.

Until now.


End file.
